


Daisy - Loyal Beauty

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: Memories flash through the Oracle's mind as she lay in her Knight's arms surrounded by a field of purple tulips.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Flowertober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592





	Daisy - Loyal Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> When December hits, I'll edit all my other stories to follow this format with no name. Quite fun to use

_Daisies, bright white flowers. Simple white petals with a yellow center._

_Such simplicity yet it fits you so perfectly, my Knight._

I was introduced to you long before you had been granted the title of knight, yet in your eyes was a sparkling desire to see the world.

**_How I wished to protect those eyes, alas, I have failed._ **

When we were left alone, you had kneeled on one knee and a hand over your heart. There you swore you would protect me at all costs.

_**How I wished I should have told you what was my ordained fate.** _

And on that day you gave me a daisy. A quite childish gift but it was the one I loved nonetheless. It was a symbol of your loyalty.

_**How I wished to return those daisies to you.** _

Every time the daisy you had given me would near to wilt, you would give me a new one. A sign of your everlasting loyalty and refusal for it to wilt.

_**How I wished you didn't give a second daisy when the first had wilted. Maybe then my departure would be less burdening.** _

When we had traveled the land to hear the cries of the folk, to give them hope did your eyes dim down, the sparkle of seeing the world was gone and in them was the cruel realization of the coldness the world had to offer to us.

_**How I wished that I could bring that sparkle.** _

When we were sent away yet again but now under the guidance and orders of the Messengers of Sky Father and Earth Mother did I finally hear your true thoughts. The thoughts of a happier and brighter future, your true nature that wasn't entirely human, your history with your teacher that had essentially become a parent, and a friend of yore who turned into a familiar of a family, and that bard that seemed to follow us wherever we go.

_**How I wished that I could see that future you speak fondly of with my own eyes and to meet the friends and teacher you speak of.** _

Daisies do suit your image, no matter how many rumors surround my origins and what I have done. You have remained loyal to me. That dazzling beautiful loyalty that only you hold to me and your teacher.

_**How I wished you had turned your back on me to let me accept my ordained fate a little easier. But that would be selfish of me, wouldn't I?** _

As I placed the daisy in your hair, something that I selfishly wanted to do long ago, with all my strength I said my goodbyes to you. To look for that bright and kinder future you spoke of. I gave you one last smile, a tired yet fulfilled smile.

" _It is ordained_ ", I knew you wanted to scream and ask me why but you had nodded. You pressed our foreheads together and nuzzled our noses a little. It was your warmth and tenderness that was the last thing I had felt before finally taking my last breath.

**_How I hoped the stars would have heard my selfish wishes. But I never did take that selfish step to fulfill it, didn't I?_ **


End file.
